


Valentines Day

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorkable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dessert & Sweets, Dorks in Love, Flowers, How Do I Tag, M/M, They're both adorable dorks, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren together on Valentines day <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

Levi woke up at 9 AM on Saturday, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the day on the calendar that was circled in red and sighed in contentment. Valentines day was here.

 

He glanced at his beautiful lover, Eren, sleeping beside him, curled up in the blankets and hair an absolute mess. Levi rolled his eyes but smiled softly and leaned over, pecking the brunette's forehead.

 

Then, he tossed the covers off and put on a t-shirt and some sweat pants, walking out to the kitchen and running a hand through his black locks. He would take a shower later; he had important things to do.

 

He took out pans and ingredients, running through his list of Eren's favorite foods and gathering those for the breakfast he was preparing. He had a good hour and a half before Eren's biological clock woke him up. Eren slept in on days when he didn't need to go to class.

 

He put his heart and soul into the fluffy golden pancakes, and made sure to be delicate when he cut the strawberries into little roses and sprinkled them with sugar. He swirled the whipped cream slowly, making sure he let his happiness show as he perfected the breakfast for his sweetheart.

 

And it was so worth the effort to get up so early when he saw Eren's eyes sparkle with absolute joy and pure love for him as he set the tray down on his lap. Eren was so choked up with happiness, he shed a few tears. (He also almost didn't eat it due to the beautiful presentation, but Levi insisted that he did.)

 

After their perfect morning, they both took a warm shower together, not bothering to rush. They just kissed slowly and passionately, holding each other close and speaking their love for one another. Even though Levi had to be to work at 1 and Eren had his shift at the cafe at 1 as well, they took their time to care for each other.

 

They both helped each other get dressed, with Eren picking out Levi's tie (Caribbean, just like his eyes that Levi adored so much), and Levi chose Eren's jeans (The tight black ones that gave him a wonderful view of Eren's perfect ass).

 

Levi drove Eren to the cafe, and they parted after a long kiss and their "I love you"s. Levi smiled all the way to work.

* * *

 

Later in the day as Levi was finishing his paperwork, Petra had come in saying he had a delivery. When the black haired male took it from the delivery man, he found himself with an armful of colorful roses and a card from his one and only. 

 

**_ Levi,  _ **

**_ I love you very much~! <3 _ **

**_ I have a surprise for you when you get home ;) _ **

**_ Love, Eren _ **

 

Though Levi was excited about his "surprise," he was also touched that Eren sent him something. As he smelled the calming, lovely aroma of the flowers, he realized he needed to return the favor.

* * *

As Eren came back from beak, Krista had happily given him something that had come for him while he was outside. It was a big, heart-shaped box of his favorite assorted chocolates and a card from the love of his life.

 

**_Eren,_ **

**_I will never stop loving you for the rest of my life. You're stuck with me, brat._ **

**_I can't wait for my surprise, and I also have something for you._ **

**_Love, Levi_ **

 

Eren smiled widely, biting his lip to stop his happy tears from falling. He popped one of the chocolates in his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor before he set his things aside and got back to work, unable to stop thinking about what Levi had in store for him.

* * *

When Levi pulled up, he knew Eren was already home and waiting for him. He stopped at the door, pulling off his shoes and jacket before he loosened his tie, eyeing the dim lights. His gaze was caught by a trail of rose petals and he nearly chuckled at the cheesiness. He grabbed Eren's gift and followed the petals to his bedroom door. He pushed it open and leaned against the door frame.

 

Eren wiggled his fingers at Levi, smiling with blushing cheeks. He wore nothing but the silk red sheets over his hips. Rose petals were scattered everywhere and the room was only lit with candles that smelled sweet and inviting. Levi smiled and walked forward, greeting his lover with a soft kiss. Eren's arms came around his neck, his fingers brushing the short hairs of Levi's undercut.

 

Levi broke the kiss but kept his face close to Eren's. The brunette smiled happily at him, whispering a "Happy Valentines day, Levi," who repeated the words back to Eren with an added, "I love you," before he pulled out a small box, pressing it into Eren's hand.

 

The brunette's eyes went wide and he looked up at Levi with eyes that shone with love and surprise. The black haired man smiled and gestured for Eren to open the box, sitting up. Eren sat up as well, tentatively opening the little black box.

 

He pressed one of his hands to his mouth at the sight of a gorgeous ring. Levi smiled as Eren brushed his fingers over it softly, smiling and nearly crying for the third time that day.

 

It was a red, heart shaped ruby set into a silver band with a intricate twist and several diamonds. Levi took Eren's hand in his, plucking the ring from the box and slipping it onto Eren's right hand ring finger.

 

Why?

 

Because the left hand ring finger was already occupied.

 

Eren kissed Levi sweetly, and Levi kissed him back, and both of them whispered how much they loved each other.

 

It was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Happy Valentines day to you all! <33
> 
> Eren's Ring: http://www.polyvore.com/lab_created_heart_ruby_ring/thing?id=21114343


End file.
